Under the Stars
by Zero Rae Ryoshi
Summary: 4/?: This is the fourth story in my Z.F.C. (Zero's Fanfiction Collection) Each story will be posted separately and in their own category. Ratings are separate and details are posted within the story. Thank you.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Zero's Fanfiction~

A Fandom Collection

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Under the Stars

**Pairing(s):** Kyler/Azuka; Ezio/Leonardo; Shaun/Desmond; Edward/Kidd; Altair/Malik and mentions of Lucy/Rebecca

**Fandom(s):** Assassin's Creed I, II, III, IIII and White Roses

**Words:** 916

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Yuri, fluff and cute little moments between friends and assassins alike. Another warning is that this happens to be a bit of an Au, as all five universes are combined and all the characters are set in the same place. Also, Kidd is a guy, not a girl (I have completed the game so I do know what happens... *glares a little, upset about what _does_ happen*).

**Disclaimer: **I own Kyler and Azuka from White Roses; everything and everyone else belong to the creators of the Assassin's Creed series.

**Summary:** Everyone shares a nice night under the stars and around the blazing fire, safe from harm from both Templars and Amera alike.

-0-

"They're beautiful," a soft voice, belonging to a blonde haired woman, her long, lithe arms wrapped around another woman with black hair; she smiled at the others that were sitting around the blazing fire, each staring up at the stars with their own special someone.

"I'll say," the black haired woman, Rebecca, smiled back at Lucy, the blonde.

"This was a wonderful idea, mi amore." A dark haired man, Ezio, purred to a smaller blonde haired man, Leonardo.

"Yes, the stars are quite lovely," Leonardo mused, leaning back into Ezio's arms.

"I've never dreamed I would be sitting under these very stars, for once without the worry of having to deal with a Templar!" Kidd, a young brown haired boy chuckled, shaking his head, his red headband flicking with the motion, hitting an older man with dirty blonde hair in the face.

"Hey, cut that off..." he grumbled, barely hiding a smirk and Kidd looked at him.

"Make me Kenway." He smirked, tilting his head as a challenge and Edward smirked back, grabbing his face and planting a kiss on his lips. "Fair enough..." Kidd murmured, and Edward rolled his eyes but laughed.

Kyler, a young prince with medium-length brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, chuckled, looking around at everyone. "I have to agree with Kidd, it is nice to finally relax without having a target on our backs." He murmured softly and the little assassin in his arms huffed, crossing his own arms, his black hair shielding his closed eyes.

"The only reason you have a target on your back, stupid prince, is because you left the comforts of your home to-" he was cut off by the laugh of Desmond, who was sitting comfortably in his boyfriend Shaun's lap.

"Come on, Azuka, cut the thorns for once and lighten up, geez." He smirked as Azuka glared at him, but the youngest of the group shut up anyway.

"Says the one who didn't want to go to this in the first place." Shaun said, light but deep and Desmond rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly expect sitting around a fire under the stars to be my kind of thing, but..." he trailed and shrugged, smiling when Shaun kissed his cheek.

"The night is gorgeous with our love, together in one place, the peace relaxing..." Malik, the second oldest of the group, said and Altair, his lover, nodded in agreement, whispering words in Arabic, making Malik blush.

"Hey look! A shooting star!" Everyone turned to the sky in the last split second to see the star flying across the sky in a flurry of white fire. "Make a wish!" Rebecca grinned at them.

"I wish every night can be like this." Edward said, gently and Kidd chuckled, nuzzling the older man's cheek, his stubble rubbing against his nose.

"I do as well, love." Kidd replied, smiling and Edward smiled back, kissing him.

"You know what I wish for?" Desmond asked and Azuka smirked, an evil glint in his eyes.

"To be tied to the bed and at Shaun's mercy?" He questioned, earning a flick from Kyler and several laughs from his friends, but he didn't care about the flick when he saw the appropriate blush on Desmond's face and the smirk on Shaun's own. "Knew it." He added, triumphant in his revenge.

"Oh please, everyone knows you and Kyler do way worse." Rebecca smirked and Azuka blushed a dark red, stuttering out his response.

"We haven't even done it yet!" He hissed and Rebecca laughed.

"Oh but you will~!" She said, still smirking and Azuka growled at her, about to say something before being interrupted.

"Come on, Becca, cut it out." Lucy chuckled and both Azuka and Rebecca huffed, turning away from each other. Lucy smiled sweetly before turning back to Azuka, curious getting the best of her. "What do you wish for, Azuka?"

Azuka turned to her with wide eyes before frowning, and he sighed, going silent for a few minutes, staring up at the stars. "Well, love?" Kyler whispered softly, hugging Azuka tightly and Azuka closed his eyes, leaning back just a little.

"I wish... I wish for this war to end..." he said, soft and broken, like he was sick of everything. "I wish that we could be like this every night without a something to fear and I wish that everyone was treated as equals without those bastards of the Amera or the Templars hunting us down... and... I wish..." he trailed and the others looked at him, waiting for him to continue, "never mind... it's stupid."

"Go on, Azuka," Malik encouraged, and the others did as well, letting Azuka think for a moment before saying anything.

"I wish that we were all free to love... without being afraid..." he finished in a whisper and the others smiled.

"A world like that..." Kidd murmured, smiling softly. "I would love to live there."

"To live without fear... without terror... without hatred..." Ezio grinned, burying his face in Leonardo's shoulder.

"And to be free..." Lucy agreed, nodding her head.

"Yeah, sounds nice..." Desmond hummed in answer, closing his eyes.

"It really does..." Kyler murmured and everyone else agreed with him, as he smiled down at Azuka, catching the assassin smiling back at him. "Let's try our best to make that wish come true, love." He whispered, only to Azuka, and the assassin chose not to say anything. Instead, he turned his head and leaned forward, kissing the prince in answer.

* * *

><p>Forth one in the collection~ Next one is for Xenoblade Chronicles and will be posted tomorrow.<p>

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
